Valentines Day
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Some Drabbles abou each of our favorite couples on Valentines Day! Rated for Themes, Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Silena\Beckendorf, Clarisse\Chris
1. SilenaBeckendorf

**I know I really should be updating my fics, but this just came to mind…and I couldn't get rid of it! This plot bunny is here to stay ;)**

**I don't own!**

**Summery: A peek inside each of our favorite couples Valentines Day**** will include Thalico, Percabeth, Silena/Beckendorf, Traite, Grover/Juniper, and Clarisse/Chris. Drabbles!**

**First Chapter: Silena/Beckendorf**

"Charlie!" I screamed as I jumped on his back, surprising Jake Mason, who he was talking to.

He easily caught me, wrapping his hands under my legs to support me. I looked over Charlie's shoulder and smiled to Jake

"Hey Jake" I said happily

He looked at me weirdly before saying Goodbye to Charlie.

"See ya Beckendorf" he yelled walking away

"Bye Jake!" Charlie yelled

"Hello Charlie" I said, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush.

I laughed "H-hey Silena" He set me lightly on my feet, I turned to him, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"Happy Valentines Day Charlie" I smiled before continuing "We still on for our date tonight?"

Charlie nodded happily "Of course wouldn't cancel it for the world" I smiled

I opened my mouth to say something flirty and cute before my (annoying) younger sister interrupted me

"Silena!" Drew called, running towards me; I sighed and turned away from Charlie and towards her with carefully hidden distaste.

"Yes Drew?" I asked, putting as little attitude as I could in my words, Drew wasn't exactly the nicest Aphrodite child, she would always complain and steal other girl's clothes and shoes causing more fuss, it was girls like her that made me rethink being head consular.

"Kailey stole my new pair of pink flats!" I sighed then asked "Have you asked for them back?"

"Well I -" I cut her off, walking towards my cabin, leaving Charlie

"I'll talk to you later okay Charlie? At Seven?" I asked walking backwards for a moment

"Yes! Tonight! At seven!" He nodded excitedly; I smiled, even after 2 years of dating Charlie still got overjoyed when ever I even mentioned a date, not like I didn't act the same.

"There!" Drew screamed, pointing down to Kailey's feet, what were infact wearing Drew's flats, I mentally sighed,

_This is going to be a long day_

/…./

I ran out of the Aphrodite cabin, happy to be free to spend the rest of the afternoon by my choosing. It had taken a full hour to finally get Kailey to return Drew's flats after I agreed she could wear my black pair of heels tonight instead.

I ran towards the Hephaestus cabin, I considered entering and surprising Charlie but decided I would probably die before I reached him, with all the booby-traps? I had no chance, so instead I knocked gently on the hard door.

The door swung open reveling a very dirty and messy Leo.

"Hey Silena! You hear for Beckendorf?" He asked looking down at me, I nodded, he held the door open for me, and I stepped in, trusting him not to kill me

"Come right in," He stepped in front of me, steering me away from the small wire I failed to notice.

After Leo guided me through about 42 traps, he stopped and walked over to a large steel flooring, knocked on it 3 times, and backed up as the floor opened and a bed appeared, showing Charlie lounging on the bed, drawing some sort of blueprint,

"Yeah Leo?" He asked without looking up

Leo fake coughed, causing Charlie to look up. He tried to stand up quickly but ended up slipping on the end of the blanket, landing on his chest.

"Ofh!"

I giggled and ran towards him to help him up

"Are you okay Charlie?" I asked, looking at him with my eyelashes, causing him to stutter

"Y-Y-Yeah of course" He said,

"Well" Leo said, clapping his hands together "I have to go, Beckendorf– Don't forget- Plan 23" He said staring intensely at him, Charlie nodded, Leo turned and walked in the direction that we came in.

"What's Plan 23?" I asked curiously, Charlie shook his head "It's nothing" I eyed him before dropping it, my mind unable to concentrate on anything for too long.

"So Charlie" I asked, weaving my hand through his, smiling up to him "it's five, what are we going to do till our date?" I asked, Charlie winked and tugged me towards his bed

"Wanna see my room?" He asked as we sat on his soft bed, I nodded.

"Okay" I said as Charlie pressed a small red button on the bed frame, causing the bed to move downwards to Charlie's bedroom.

/…./

After an hour and a half of looking around Charlie's room, I had to go.

"I got to go get ready!" I screeched as I looked at my watch, realizing the time. Charlie smirked "You look beautiful; as always" I shook my head "I have to get ready!" he sighed and pressed the red button, the bed now shooting upwards.

I was about to run towards the exit before Charlie grabbed my arm,

"You don't wanna do that" He said as I remembered the booby-traps, Charlie threw me over his shoulder, me protesting.

"Put me down!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Wait No!" He laughed as he walked out the door, placing me on the ground, I bolted towards my cabin

"Bye Charlie!" I screamed after me, I heard him yell "Bye Silena!"

/…./

I was ready, ready for my date with Charlie. I examined myself in the mirror carefully, making sure everything was perfect. Once I was sure I grabbed my purse, said a quick prayer to my mother, and ran out the door, putting in my earrings as I did so. I checked my bag and making sure Charlie's present was in there and bolted off to our usual spot, glad I wore a loose dress.

"Silena!" Charlie yelled as I got closer into view

"Hey Charlie" I smiled as I stopped a few feet away from him, approaching the small blanket before sitting down in the middle, my bag sitting next to me.

Charlie sat next to me, taking my hand in his as we looked up at the stars.

I turned to Charlie "Happy Valentines Day Charlie" I whispered as our faces neared, our noses touching.

I could hardly hear him over my heart pumping loudly in my ear, but it sounded like "Happy Valentines Day Silena" But I was too busy kissing my boyfriend to pay any attention.

**Aw! Not really a drabble, but the rest will probably be, I need suggestions on what Grover and Juniper could do! And Percy and Annabeth!**

**Well…HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Thankies for reading, please review!**

**~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. ChrisClarisse

**Yeah I know Valentines day was like a month ago, but I hate when I don't finish a fic...Even though I have many unfinished.**

**I Don't Own**

**Chapter 2~~~**

**Charisse~~~~**

**Valentines Day**

**Clarisse**

"Clarisse!" I heard Silena scream as she ran up beside me, she grab my wrist and began furiously tugging.

"What?" I asked, slightly concered

"Today's Valenines Day!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smiled down on her "Yes Silena I know that"

"And your dating Chris!" She scream-whispered happily

I blushed slightly "I know that Silena" She giggled

"So...Your going to need a make over!" She stared jumping happily

"What!" I pulled away

She held on"Come On Clarisse! It's your first Valentines Day with Chris!"

After about another 10 minutes of arguing with Silena, I finally gave in

_What ever makes her happy_ I told myself

"Okay sit right here and close your eyes!" I sat down and looked in the mirror, I held up a strand on dead hair "You can't do much with it..." I drifted off, wishing I had full, lifeful hair like Silena.

"Oh non-cents" She said, bending over the counter to reach a bag. She came up "Your beauiful! I wish I had your long-lashes, I have to use 5 bottols of mascara each month to get these long-lashes!" I blushed at her complement

"Thanks" I said my face covering my face, She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so I was laying on the chair.

"Okay just close your eyes and I'll get to work..."

\...\

"Done!" I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror in surprise "What? Is it to much? I thought the green eyeshawdow was too much..." I lifted my hand to silence her "I look beauiful" I said in amazment.

Silena laughed "You always have been" She said hugged me from behind the chair. I laughed "Okay!" She said clapping her hands together "Time for you to go see Chris!"

\...\

I blushed as I made my way towards the Hermes cabin

"Clarisse?" I heard someone shout from the Apollo area

"Clarisse is that you?" I turned to him and his little gang

"What do you want Ricky?" I asked annoyed

He laughed with his friends "What does she look like guys? A pig in a dress? Which is prettyer?" I heard someone say from the back "The dress!" All of Ricky's friends stared making 'Oink' sounds. Tears eloped in my eyes, I walked up to Ricky and Right-hooked his chin. I walked away mad, tears silently falling down my cheeks, not caring I would probebly have to wash dishes for a month.

I walked over to Zeus's fist and sat under a partically large border, where I would be out of sight and cryed.

"Clarisse!" I heard Chris yell, I stopped crying, so he wouldn't hear me. He didn't need to see me like this.

After 5 minutes his yells started getting more faint, then I couldn't hear him anymore. I resumed my crying, only to be, three minutes later interrupted by a certain son of Hermes

"Clarisse! I've been looking all over for you, What's wrong honey?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me. For once I was happy Chris had grown that two inches, to finally make him taller.

I explained what happened to Chris, he laughed. As i resised the urge to punch him (I hate when people laugh at me)

"Honey you look beauiftul, as always" I looked down to my dirty oufit, and i touched my smeared make-up.

"I meant on the inside" He pressed his lips against my ear. "Although I do think you look most sexy in your green camo tank-top" I blushed

Chris got up and extened his hand, I grabbed onto it and we walked back to camp holding hands, Then I went straight to my cabin to change...into what you ask?

My Green Camo shirt


	3. Traite!

**Yeah I know Valentines day was like a month ago, but I hate when I don't finish a fic...Even though I have many unfinished.**

**I Don't Own**

**Chapter Tratie!**

**Valenines Day~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katie**

**I **ran away, shocked He would do something like that! He was actually beginning to...I can't believe I actually stared to...

I sat by the beach side, small tears running down my cheeks. I was soaked to the bone, and it was beginning to get cold out at Camp Half Blood. Travis had tricked me, just when I thought he was going to mature he does something like this! I couldn't believe it, I put my trust into him, He invited me to rate the Camp Store with him and Connor, Even though it wasn't my kind of thing, it was like he was asking me out! Katie Gardner, The girl he had been bitering with scents they were children!

I can't believe it, you can never trust men, you can never trust a _Stoll. _Look at me all sounding like a huntress.

"Katie!" I heard Travis (Or was it Connor's?) call out to me. I looked up to see the familiar face, not even 10 feet away, I quickly wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"What do you want Stoll?" I still don't know which one is it...

"Katie are you okay? My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Okay maybe its Connor...

"Yeah so what do you want? To throw more water balloons at me? Embarrass me in front of the whole camp?"

Connor (Or Travis?) flinched, "I'm sorry Katie it was all my brothers fault, he planned it" I laughed

"Just like the chocolate bunnies? And the 'unplanned' food fight? And how about that time you guys killed my favorite batch of Bluebells!" He flinched.

"I'm Sorry Katie! But I just really like you..." Connor likes me...ewwww

I rose my eyebrows rose. I stood up, "Katie before you leave can I try on thing?" I nodded, irritaded, thinking he was going to throw another water ballon at me. But instead Connor walked up to me...to closely to me...When did Connor get so tall?

Connor leaned towards me, but I was rooted to the spot, Was he...?

Connor pressed him lips to mine, Strawberries...

Wait, Strawberries?

Strawberries, Tall, Blames everything on his brother...Said he actually liked me...Oh

Travis, I almost laughed at my supidty but realized I was still kissing Travis, I pulled away.

"Your Travis!" I yelled, pointing

He shifed his wait uncomfortably "Yeah..."

"Okay just clearly that up" I put my hands on the sides of his face and pulled our lips together, yup definatly not Connor.

Best Valentines Day EVER!

H**haha yay wrote this in 10 minutes:):):):) I really should be writing Sucky School Year, But I wanted to write a Tratie fluff...and with that suspenion it would have been hard...lol  
**

**Thankies, Please Review!**

**~~~~~~DontForge2RememberMe**


	4. Thalico

**I know it's WAY past Valentine's Day, but I make a pact to finish all of my stories before I start anymore, and I have a REALLY good idea so I'm trying to finish this really quick.**

**Valentine's Day~**

**Chapter 4~**

**Thalico!**

**Well this is sort of connected to my other fic, My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll, Someone asked if I could make this a fic and I thought this would be the perfect place!**

**Thalia~**

I checked over my mind-blowing awesome plans that were sure not to fail, once again. Okay, at exactly 1:23 Nico would be walking out of the Forest, right past my cabin.

I nodded as I checked the rest of the plans and went to complete the most important part of the plans: Fill the water balloons.

I smiled as I had everything ready; I pulled my sling-shot out of my back pocket and leaned into the shadows, my dark clothing helping camouflaging me. I smiled as Nico became walking causally out of the dark forest and walked past me. I quickly grabbed the bucket of water balloons and started attacking.

"AWWWW!" My awesome battle cry.

Nico turned around, stunned just in time for me to attack.

"Thalia!" I throw a water balloon at his face.

"Thals!" He said, trying to block them with his hands. I threw another one. I laughed

I slipped on a spare water balloon on the ground, knocking my head on a large rock. That was NOT part of my plan!

I groaned, reaching my hand up to my head.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Thals! Oh my gods Thalia are you okay?" Nico shouted as he ran over to where I was laying.

"Thalia are you okay? Your head looks really bad, don't go to sleep!" I almost laughed.

"Ni…co" I muttered, almost smiling. I arm behind Nico grabbed onto a spare water balloon.

"Thalia!" He hugged me to his chest, I smiled as Nico pulled away I smashed the Pink balloon into his face. I got up and ran away laughing.

Nico looked shock but quickly recovered. He smiled and wiped the water off his face. I giggled and ran away, him quick at my heels.

I laughed as I felt his arms wound around my waist. I turned my head and looked up to him. I giggled as I picked a small piece of Pink balloon out of his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day Thalia"

I smiled "Happy Valentine's Day Nico"

I grabbed his chin and pulled our face's together. I smiled against his lips.

**Not that great but I'm trying. Please Review and thanks for writing.**

**Perabeth next!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	5. Percabeth

**Yeah I'm going to try to finish this quickly, it's not very original, sorry if it sucks!**

**I don't own**

**Valentine's Day~~~~~**

**Percabeth!**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I said coming up behind Percy. I put my hand in his, he looked excited.

"Why are you so excited?" I said looking at him oddly.

He laughed "Just don't be mad" I looked confusingly at him.

"What?"

"NOW!" I heard Percy yell. I saw Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Chris, Nico and Grover come out of the shadows.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as they pounced on me, Percy standing there with a calm expression. I struggled and reached for my knife (Just to scare them don't worry) but came up with air.

"PERCY! I'm GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"See you're getting mad…Remember when I asked you not to get mad? yeah…"

I felt Nico wrap some rope around my arms and tie it while Travis was fumbling with a remote of some kind.

"Oh give it here" Beckendorf grabbed the control out of Travis's hands.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Percy. "So are you trying to kidnap me or something?" He shrugged

"Maybe"

"I like how you needed 6 guys to help kidnap me"

"Yup" He stood there for a moment and then handed something to Chris; He walked over to me and placed it over my eyes.

"A Blindfold? Really? You guys are really going all out for this"

I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere. It took about 10 minutes. I tried moving my hands

"Handcuffs? Are you Sirius?" The person holding me shrugged. I sighed but then smelt the air.

"We're at the beach aren't we?" They didn't answer

"I knew it! 5 points to daughter of Athena…"

Suddenly the person stopped and carefully placed me on the ground; it was soft and fluffy….

"Are you going to let me go?" Someone unlocked my handcuffs and started to untie the rope. I stretched my arms and was about to untie my blindfold until someone beat me to it. I felt soft lips touch my own, I was about to pull away and start kicking their ass for kissing me but then I recognized the familiar scent.

"Percy…" I felt him turn me around and carefully taking the blindfold off.

I gasped; In front of me was a small picnic, complete with the wooden basket and everything. The waters were calm and green, as green as Percy's eyes. The sands were a soft caramel color. I turned around and jumped on Percy, his arms wound under my legs, holding me up. I kissed him, long and passionate.

"I forgive you for kidnapping me" I said smiling.

Percy smirked "Love you too"

**Yeah not that good, I know I was never good at writing Percabeths. Please Review and thanks for reading!**

**Grover/Juniper Next!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
